


Not Better than a Light Novel

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, M/M, MayuAka Day 2k15, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chihiro, you knew I was going to buy this light novel for your birthday, so why did you buy it for yourself?" </p>
<p>"You're always talking about how you want a challenge, Akashi, so here's one: don't get me another shitty light novel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Better than a Light Novel

**Author's Note:**

> originally for mayumayu's birthday but it's hilariously late just like a lot of shitty things in his life

“You’re not shitting me?” Mayuzumi confirms as he picks up the dish that he had dropped when Akashi had originally slid up to him and offered his proposal. He barely turns his head to look at the red head leaning against the sink, but still not bothering to help him with the dishes. 

He shrugs, “No. It’s your birthday and even though you asked me to get you that one _Honey and Apple_ light novel you already bought it for yourself, _yesterday_. I had no time to get you anything, so I’ll let you be in control in bed.” 

He enjoys the small frown on his lips, Akashi doesn’t like having his plans ruined and he knows that Mayuzumi purposely got the novel just to piss him off. But really, he wanted to get himself a birthday present and he wasn’t waiting a day for Akashi to get it for him. Also, Akashi would have fucked it up somehow just to piss him off even more. 

It’s because of this natural distrust that he doesn’t even remotely believe Akashi when he says he gets to take charge in bed. 

Akashi has a hard time letting him take charge of what they’re making for dinner or what movie they’re watching much less anything where their dicks are involved. 

“No take backs?”

“No take backs.” 

“Okay, well you better wash up then,” he hums and wipes his hands on his pants instead of the dish rag that Akashi offered to him. 

Akashi looks displeased but doesn’t do much more about it, “Are you going to wash up?” 

“Nope, you’re the only one taking it up the ass tonight. You look fucking great with a dick up your ass.” 

Akashi frowns and leaves him alone in the kitchen. Whatever, it’s Mayuzumi’s present—Akashi’s ass that is—and he’s gonna do whatever he wants with it. He isn’t exactly sure what he’s going to do, but he’ll roll with it without a plan and that will get Akashi even more hot and bothered with no real set plan. 

He grins and heads to the bedroom. He makes one pitstop in the closet to look at their things and sort of get an idea of what he might like to do. He pulls the box out slightly, but doesn’t take anything out to keep Akashi in the dark until the very last moment. With that done, all that’s left is waiting for Akashi to come back from his shower, and he picks up his light novel to get back to reading it. 

Akashi clears his throat when he enters the room and Mayuzumi waits a full nine seconds before looking up and raising a brow, “Hm?” 

Akashi didn’t bother drying his hair completely so it’s still dripping a bit down his neck, and he watches a particular droplet slip down his face and land on the corner of his frown. “Do you want me to wear anything?” he asks and the water droplet falls into his mouth. 

Mayuzumi sighs and puts his novel down on the side table and gets up from the bed. His eyes linger on his bare chest for a second before settling a bit lower to the towel covered crotch. What does he want to cover _that_? 

He chuckles and then gets up to go through their dresser before finding the very small strap of fabric and tossing it over his shoulder to Akashi. He thinks briefly about throwing a pair of matching underwear to him, but then he realized that it’s not going to last more than a couple minutes so there’s really no point to it. 

Akashi’s amused grunt hits his ear before he turns around with a slight smile on his lips. “This is it?” he asks and raises a brow.

“Yeah, there’s no point in anything else,” he explains and goes over to the box to get his first couple items out of the box: some rope, some lube, and a plug. “Get on the bed, “ he orders and enjoys the way how Akashi doesn’t protest or anything. 

Akashi is amazing at everything, and that includes taking orders. 

The only thing that notes that Akashi isn’t exactly happy with the situation is the look in his eyes—Mayuzumi fucking loves his eyes because it’s the one part of Akashi that he can’t seem to control. Every controlled expression leaks through his eyes. 

Irritation is the main one he gets when Akashi splays out on the bed, not even bothering to help Mayuzumi do anything. Figures, Akashi is also a spoiled brat at his worst—and just a brat at his best. 

He snorts and kneels onto the bed next to him, still looking and figuring out what to do. In all honestly, he kinda knows what he’s going to do: tie Akashi up and fuck him raw, but the whole fun of it is getting Akashi all worked up so later when he’s moaning like bitch he’s still gonna try and act all pissy. 

The rope is the first thing he takes care of, tying him up to the headboard while Akashi was just as stiff. Looking down, Akashi is still looking at him with a slightly dejected and slightly irritated look.He sighs and sits down on his thighs, “If you’re not feeling it we don’t have to do it.” 

At that, Akashi looks even more irked, “It’s your birthday.” 

“Doesn’t mean I want to make you completely uncomfortable.” 

He rolls his eyes and tugs at the restraints, “I assure you, I am looking forward to ‘looking great with a dick up my ass.’” 

Mayuzumi snorts and gives his thigh a little slap before pulling the towel off, and sure enough, he’s hard but still kinda flagging. He wraps his hand around it and gives it a couple strokes and looks back up to his face. 

He looks bored out of his mind. “Are you planning on just jerking me off the entire night?”

“Of course, I want to bring you back to your teenage years of just jerkin’ it all night long in the Rakuzan dorms.” 

He hums and starts shamelessly rolling his hips to get a bit more friction, and Mayuzumi lets him continue doing it without slowing down. “I loved it back then. A lot more quiet without you talking the entire time.” 

“Like I’m the chatty one.” 

“You never stop talking.” 

“Is that why you gag me sometimes?” 

At that Akashi actually smiles and closes his eyes, imagining the gag fitting tightly between his lips, “Is there anyway I can convince you to put in one tonight?” 

“Nah, I got a plan,” he smirks and leans down, his face only inches away from. Brushing his lips softly against his, Akashi eyes flutter open, sated in lust. “Besides I wouldn’t be able to do this.” His tongue traces Akashi bottom lip and then pulls away. 

He uses his free hand to tip Akashi’s chin up exposing his neck and admires the collar that’s nestled at the base. It’s not tight enough to cause any discomfort, but tight enough that he can feel his breath. The black looks erotic against Akashi’s pale skin. It’s the best present Akashi’s ever gave him, _well_ , _was_. 

Biting down hard on his neck causes Akashi’s entire body to jerk and a moan to slip through. “ _Chihiro_ ,” he gasps and rolls his hips even faster, but he promptly lets go. He enjoys the soft grunt that Akashi lets out. 

Maneuvering himself between Akashi’s legs is easy and Akashi even helps by holding his legs as far as apart as he can. He loves how spread out for him Akashi is—he can see everything. 

The click of the camera causes Akashi’s legs to snap shut on his hips. Two red eyes glare at him fiercly. “Chihiro,” he scorns and pointedly looks at the phone in his hands as if to try and convey his command without anymore words. 

“Yeah, I wanted a pre-fuck photo just to compare. You know, for my chem 322 project.”

“Oh, of course if it’s for you project,” he rolls his eyes but opens his legs again. 

He purposely reaches over Akashi, elbowing him in the face to get the lube off the side table. The entire time he recoils back Akashi’s eyes are trained onto every movement he makes. 

Mayuzumi wishes he had been recording when he just slicks his dick up and Akashi raises one of his brows so much he’s sure it’s about to twitch off his face. “Chihiro?” 

“Hm?” he whips off the extra lube on Akashi’s thigh and then gives them a nice slap. He doesn’t even bother looking up at his face, he knows that it’s contorted into confusion and annoyance and asking him if he really wants to leave out that very essential task. 

He teases his tip against Akashi’s entrance and slightly pushes in to just enjoy the intense, unspoiled heat. The sight of Akashi biting his lip and clutching tightly at the rope, waiting for more drives him to push in even more. 

He nearly chokes when the head slips in, and Akashi actually does choke and arch his back off the bed. The heat is almost too much, he wants to just drill into Akashi and fuck him loose. 

However, he’d prefer for his boyfriend to not give him the cold shoulder for the next week—he may have given him control for the night, but that only extends as far as Akashi’s short ass arms. 

He gives in a bit, though, and rolls his hips in deeper and does shallow thrusts that feel fucking amazing but would feel even better if his hips were nestled right against his. That’s not what he really wants, though, not what’s he’s planned. He wants tonight to last as long as possible. And then some for Akashi. 

Even before he Akashi says anything, he can feel it. Akashi throws his head to the side and grits his teeth, “ _More_ _lube_.”

There’s a part of him telling him to just fuck it, but he pulls out and pours a bit too much lube onto his dick before sinking right back in to even farther than before. Akashi takes a breath, as if to prepare himself, but Mayuzumi gives him no time to recover and continues rolling his hips into the barely slick heat. 

The friction is enough to set a heavy pressure in his stomach and he can only imagine the shocks going up through Akashi. It reminds him on the first couple times they had gotten together and Akashi had been relentless in bed—not only in not letting him top but also in how he fucked. He wanted to mimic that same exact unrelenting trusts that left him moaning like a bitch in heat by the end—and limping afterwards. He wants to see that exact same fucked out expression and fucked out body language mirror in Akashi. 

Not exactly, though, he wants a different tension. 

His movements don’t entirely stop, but they change pace and become slower as he also hitches Akashi’s hips up higher. It’s a much smoother thrust now without the certain pressure that Akashi needs to get off. His eyes snap open and he tries to choke back the soft moans, “Chihiro, please.” 

The usual unwavering and undeniable command is weaker when it’s being said as he’s being fucked out. He tightens his legs around his hips as another warning, but it’s not enough. Not even Akashi’s pleads could really stop him at this point. He lets out another grunt before falling forward and spilling into Akashi. He makes sure he spills everything he has deep inside of him before pulling out. With one more quick movement, the plug is snug in his ass. 

Akashi gasps and all of the tension leaves his body, but his breath still comes fast. “Why can’t you finish that fast when I have class in the morning?” is the only comment that comes out of Akashi mouth as he adjusts his entire body to get more comfortable. Well, as comfortable he can get with a plug that’s just a bit too big up his ass with his hands restrained above his head.

He runs his hand purposely up his thigh and then abs, avoiding the one spot that’s practically twitching for his touch, and twists one nipple between his fingers causing a delightful gasp. “It’s kinda funny when you watch the clock with a dick shoved down your throat.”

“It’s not funny because sometimes I have to go to stats without brushing my teeth and mint can only cover up so much of your disgusting taste,” he snipes back, but it’d be more powerful if it weren’t for the fact that he was rolling his hips down trying to get off on the pressure off the plug. Not really desperate, but definitely shameless—it’s how he prefers Akashi to be in bed. 

“For someone who bitches about oral all the time, you’re really fucking good at it.” 

“Just because I hate something doesn’t mean I’m not good at it,” Akashi points out, eyes fluttering down to watch how Mayuzumi’s hand is definitely getting dangerously close to his dick.

Instead of giving him what he wanted, Mayuzumi leans down and lets the head slide into his mouth and sucks as if he would be able to forcibly finish him right at that moment. A moan escapes his lips and his hips thrust up automatically, but Mayuzumi has a hand on his hip to steady him and not let him have anymore than he wants. His other hand, however, slips below and clicks the plug on high. 

The result is instantaneous—he isn’t able to hold Akashi’s hips still and nearly chokes on his dick as he quickly thrusts into his mouth. He looks up, and he can’t see it but he can hear the strain from Akashi trying to slip out of the restraints to just hold him down and fuck him without anything holding him back. 

He’s suddenly glad that Akashi didn’t think to restrain him with his legs and hold his head down that way because Mayuzumi is almost certain he wouldn’t be able to pull off. 

The moment Akashi’s thighs start to shake, Mayuzumi lets his lips slide off of him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Akashi lets out a rare curse and tries to rolls his hips and get off on just the vibrating plug, but it’s not nearly enough. Unfortunately for him, Akashi generally needs to be touched to actually get off. The ropes groan again against Akashi’s pull, but then it stops as he tries to catch his breath. “I said I would let you take control, not not let me come the entire night.” 

Mayuzumi snorts because Akashi has done the same thing to him multiple times—he can endure one night on the other end of things. “You’ll come when I say you can.” 

The answer doesn’t please Akashi at all, but he does stutter in his breath signaling that he is still aroused as fuck. Mayuzumi takes one last look at Akashi and slips off the bed. “Chihiro,” Akashi calls out, voice suddenly tight, “Where are you going?” 

He stretches a bit, getting the kinks out of his back before responding, “I’m not hard again yet, so I can’t fuck you, yet.” He walks over to the side table and grabs his light novel off of it and debates on going to another room to sit, but instead settles on sitting on the bed next to Akashi. He’d rather be able to see what Akashi was doing as to prevent him from doing anything excessively stupid. 

“You are not reading your light novel and leaving me unsatisfied.” 

“I need a break. Hey, you’re a very demanding lover, okay?” 

Akashi snorts and shifts next to him, but most of his noises are now drowned out by the light novel he’s reading. He’s missed just being able to read without any interruptions as Akashi has made it his personal mission to always interrupt him in increasingly irritating ways. It’s nice to see that irritation mirrored on Akashi. 

“Let me suck you off, that’ll get you hard again.” 

His dick slightly twitches at the idea, but he thinks again, “I’m not letting my dick anywhere near where you can bite.” 

It’s only happened twice before where Mayuzumi had been incredibly irritating for a long time that Akashi had actually snapped and bit him, but he wasn’t going to let himself have any chance of reliving that experience again, on his birthday no less. He then gets an idea, “If you want me hard faster, beg me.” 

He can’t see it, but he knows Akashi goes stiff at that. “Any requests?” 

“Surprise me.” 

He’s nearly almost done with the first page when Akashi responds, “What’s your intentions?”

“Weak.” 

Akashi huffs but continues, “Are you going to fuck me so many times and completely fill me until I’m nearly bursting with your cum? Is that your entire plan because I expected something better since you are always reading those smutty light novels.” 

“If your idea of dirty talk is insulting me, you’re really fucking off.” 

“Hm, but I seem to remember that you love being called a slutty, little senpai when you got my cock all the way down your throat. Or when you’re on your hands and knees and I’m fucking you from behind and you can barely keep yourself up anymore, and then I call you a needy bitch and you come just like one.” 

Against himself, he’s starting to get hard, “Why do all of your things have to do with me taking it? You bottom just as much.” 

Akashi laugh is the only thing that gives him away because it’s still breathless, “You look great with a vibrator up your ass and a cock in your mouth.” 

“Says the one who has a vibrator up their ass.”

There’s a pause and it causes Mayuzumi to look over, Akashi’s breath still is uneven and there’s even a shine of sweat all over his body now. “Yeah, it feels great. Rather would have you fucking me with it though,” he admits. 

“Why?” 

He expects for there to be a pause, but Akashi easily responds, “I love it when you take control and fuck me senseless. I want you to fuck me until you’re completely spent inside of me, until I can’t do anything but scream your name. I want everything about me, everything I think of, everything I am to be replaced by you.” 

He’s almost sure that Akashi is being more affected by the dirty talk than himself and he smirks at his eyes fluttering shut. “The little emperor just can’t wait to fucked so hard and stretched. God, you’ll be so fucked out by the end of the night. I hope you’re so fucked out from my dick that I could just fuck you with my hand. We’ve never tried fisting before. Would you like that?” 

Akashi moans and throws his head back, “Chihiro, _please_. I think if you were to fill me with something that big, I’d never be satisfied with just your cock anymore.”

Mayuzumi stumbles over his next words, but instead just stops and looks at the other. A small smile is playing at his lips, “Sorry, Chihiro, that was inappropriate. I know you are self-conscience about how small—“

 “Fuck off,” he spits out. Akashi’s eyes fly open when he presses his lips against his, and then his lips instantly open to let his tongue sweep through. Before he pulls away, he catches Akashi’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs leaving them bright red. “You’re such a brat,” he grumbles and gives him another completely sloppy and wet kiss that leaves a little more than just Akashi’s lips slick. 

When they part Akashi is softly gasping for air, “Last week I was a rich brat, now I’m just a brat?” 

Mayuzumi laughs and bites his lip again, “Consider it a downgrade.” 

An idea then flicks through his mind and he reaches up to untie Akashi. His eyes flutter open and he crooks a brow in question, “We’re changing it up a bit, but don’t worry you’re getting tied up again.” 

First, he lets Akashi pull his arms down in front of him and rubs them a bit to return some of the flow and feeling. They’re already rubbed raw from earlier, but aren’t the worst he’s seen them. He presses a kiss to both of his wrists, eyes softening as he looks up at Akashi through his eyelashes. His hands shift in his grip and cup his cheeks.

“Sit up.” 

Akashi doesn’t question it and awkwardly shifts onto his knees with the plug still snug in his ass. “How do you—“

“Here,” he reaches out and puts his hands behind his back and secures them with the rope, tugging on them once to make sure they’re good. He then lies back and pats his lap, “Ride me.” 

It’s a chance for Akashi to try and take control for once tonight, and he can see how conflicted he is. However, Akashi shifts up and he doesn’t offer him any help when maneuvering to straddle Mayuzumi. He almost feels a bit bad about not helping, but that’s how Akashi would want it. He wants to sufficiently struggle before Mayuzumi can even be allowed to attempt to help him. 

Sometimes it’s annoying, but it’s just another one of Akashi’s traits that he accepts. 

However, there are some things that Akashi cannot do. “Can you take out the plug? And line me up?” he asks without meeting his eyes. 

Mayuzumi grunts a response and positions his own dick and then grabs the plug. He’s split in between enjoying Akashi’s face as he rips it out and watching the cum drip out of Akashi’s ass before he sinks down. They both groan at the sensation, but Mayuzumi resists from thrusting up. The pace is now all in Akashi’s control.

If there’s one word Mayuzumi feels like he’s embodied at this point, it’s awkward. Watching Akashi attempt to ride him without his hands as support is awkward at best. He’s struggling and can’t get the rhythm right. “ _Faster_ ,” he decides to give a little support. 

Akashi snorts, “You try doing this without your hands.” 

Mayuzumi is certain that if his level of immaturity were the level of a certain over the top idiot he would make a certain joke, _‘No hands, Ma!’_ and he visibly grimaced. This isn’t the time to be thinking about _that_ asshole. 

Akashi notices and glares, but Mayuzumi’s indifference is enough to spur him on to finally figuring out how to do it. He rolls his hips and his breath stutters finally getting stimulation on that one spot. “Chihiro,” he moans out and does it faster. 

He gasps out along with him because Akashi feels even hotter than before. He loves how fucked out he feels and can feel his own cum from before seeping out and dripping down him. As good as it feels, it looks even better. 

He’s running out of time, though. Akashi’s been waiting to come for forever now, and it takes very little to get him gasping and shaking, and Mayuzumi is not done with him yet. Rolling his hips up, he starts returning the favor in full. 

Akashi gasps and throws his head back exposing the long line of his taught body, and that’s the opening Mayuzumi needs. He plants his feet against the bed and buck hard against Akashi knocking him off balance and causing him to cry out. “ _Chihiro_!” he yelps and tries to regain composure, but Mayuzumi thrusts up again nearly knocking him off. With the third one, he does knock him off.

He falls against his chest and Mayuzumi flips them so that Akashi’s on his back, hooking his legs around his waist. He thrusts hard enough that the entire bed shifts and keeps up that pace until the burn is not only in his legs but in his stomach as well. 

The discarded vibrator is still buzzing and Mayuzumi grabs it and holds it against the bottom of Akashi’s dick in a tight hold. Tears prick in Akashi’s eyes as he moans out completely shameless and moves his hips trying to meet his thrusts, “ _Chihiro_!” 

Akashi arches completely off the bed at tightens around him impossibly as he comes into his hand, moaning his name like it’s the only thing he can even think of anymore. It’s so fucking tight and hot that Mayuzumi leans down and bites his shoulder to muffle his embarrassing loud moans as he comes inside Akashi for a second time. 

They both just lay there and catch their breath because Mayuzumi feels like he just ran one of Akashi’s insane mourning work outs, and feels a bit bitter when Akashi is able to catch his breath before him. 

“Happy birthday, Chihiro. I hope this is better than your light novel.” 

“It’s not.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the story of how mayu wasn't allowed to top for the next month


End file.
